1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a technique for reducing or excluding the influence of color mixture between pixels on a mosaic image corresponding to the arrangement of color filters which are provided in a single imaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, color mixture occurs due to the leakage of light from adjacent pixels in an imaging element having a mosaic-shaped color filter arrangement.
There is a problem in that color reproducibility (image quality) is reduced when digital signal processing is performed on RGB color signals (which is also referred to as three-layer color data) with a large amount of color mixture to generate an image. In addition, there is a problem in that it is impossible to accurately calculate a white balance (WB) gain for WB correction from the RGB color signals with a large amount of color mixture.
JP2010-233241A and JP1996-023542A (JP-H08-023542A) disclose a technique for removing a color mixture component from a color signal including the color mixture component.
An image processing device disclosed in JP2010-233241A uses a mosaic arrangement in which green (G) signals are arranged on a checkered board to suppress noise, such as a false color.
An imaging apparatus disclosed in JP1996-023542A (JP-H08-023542A) has a structure in which red (R) filters and blue (B) filters are arranged in an offset structure for every three pixels in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction and transparent (Y) filters are arranged between the R filter and the B filter, thereby improving sensitivity and resolution.